As a quantity of mobile users increasingly grows, traffic volumes of mobile communications also increase unceasingly. To satisfy ever-increasing mobile users and traffic volumes, deployment density of base stations in a network needs to be gradually increased, causing a problem that operators need to deploy more base stations. A macro base station (Macro Station) in a traditional network architecture has a large coverage area, but a signal area of the macro base station has many blind spots. A small cell (Small Station) has small transmit power, flexible and fast deployment, low costs, high spectrum utilization, and other features, and can be used as a supplement to a macro base station, to improve a user rate of a macro base station-edge coverage area, thereby improving a throughput of an entire system.
Currently, the operators are generally responsible for establishing and maintaining respective base stations of the operators during station deployment, to increase system capacity of the operators. This is applicable to a scenario of a traditional macro base station network architecture, but many problems exist in a small cell scenario. First, station establishment miniaturization inevitably requires that the operators deploy more small cells. If more small cells are deployed in residential districts or other private areas, great inconvenience would be caused to users' living in the foregoing areas. Second, network construction costs and operation and maintenance costs increase accordingly as a quantity of base stations increases. The costs herein not only include network deployment costs at an early stage, but also include operation and maintenance costs, energy consumption costs, and the like at middle and later stages.
In a base station miniaturization and intensification scenario, utilization of a base station, a terminal, and another wireless network device are not always saturated, and a tidal effect exists. For example, the base station or the another wireless network device serves a limited quantity of terminals, and services needed by the terminals served by the base station or the another wireless network device also fluctuate greatly, where large traffic volumes are required in some periods of time while small traffic volumes are required in some other periods of time. Therefore, idle resources may occur in these wireless network devices. However, in a current wireless communications network, idle resources in wireless network devices are not utilized, and consequently, these idle resources are wasted.